


I Will If You Will

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Infidelity, Public Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee asks Kara to get a tattoo.</p>
<p>Thanks to newnumbertwo {hugs} for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will If You Will

“You want me to what?”  Kara looked up from the dishes in disbelief.

Lee repeated, “I want you to get a tattoo.  You pick what and I pick where.”

“And I’m supposed to explain this tattoo to Zak how?”

“That’s why you get to pick the tat.  You choose something that you can make up a good story for getting.”

“Why am I getting a tattoo for my boyfriend’s brother, Lee?”

Lee embraced her from behind, nuzzling her neck.  “He gets you all the time, gets to marry you.  I want some little piece of you that belongs to me.”

Kara’s soapy hands tugged Lee’s hips into hers, and she tilted her head to the side.  “Even if I get a tat, I won’t belong to you, Lee.  You know that.”

His voice rasped in her ear, “Gods, Kara.  I know.  Nothing belongs just to me.  Please?”

“What’s in it for me?” Kara teased.

“Whatever you want.  Anything.”  Now it was just a matter of getting her to actually say yes.  If she was teasing him, she’d already decided.

“You have to get one, too.  Only I pick the tat _and_ where it goes.  And you’ll owe me a favor - my choice of place and time, no refusals.”

“Why do you get to pick both?”  He didn’t care.  He just had to play hard to get.

“You don’t have a girlfriend or wife you’ll have to explain it to.  So?”

“I will if you will.  When?”

“I can get mine the next time Zak’s out of town.  That’ll give me a couple of weeks to find something I like that represents Apollo, but won’t be something Zak will figure out.”  She leaned back into him.  “You sure about this, Lee?  It’s a public declaration, even if no one knows what they are.”

“I’m sure, Kara.  I’d tell everybody if you’d let me.”

Kara looked at him sharply.  “No.  You know we can’t do that.”

~*~

Kara showed Lee the drawing she’d made - a small dragonet with its wings outstretched.  She’d colored it in, but the tattoo itself would only be an outline with a little bit of shading.  Lee told her he wanted it on her right hip - one wing would just barely touch the curve of her ass, and the other wing would curl toward her belly.  “Every time you look at it, every time you stick your hand in your back pocket, I want you to imagine it’s me touching you.”

“I’ll have to draw it a little bigger if you want it like that.” _If I think of him every time I stick my hands in my pockets, I won’t think of anything else, for frak’s sake.  I’ll have my hands permanently attached to my back pocket._  

~*~

He hadn’t known what to expect - he didn’t have any tattoos, had never really wanted one, had never gone with someone else when they got one - his meager experience with tattoos was on rare visits to see the Tauron part of the family.  When he watched Kara take off her skirt and push down the side of her underwear, he’d been a little jealous that the tat guy was going to be touching her while he was inking her, though he’d never admit that to Kara.  Watching her once the guy started was an education.  

_Look at her face.  She’s getting off on this.  Is it him, or is it the pain?  The sounds she’s making.  Gods!  She sounds like she’s making out with someone, those little sighs and grunts...I can hear how turned on she’s getting._  

Kara made herself keep her eyes open, watching Lee.   _He’s such an open book.  Jealousy - because the guy’s touching me?  If he only knew how wet I am, how fast I’m going to jump his ass in the alley when we’re done_ … She grinned at him, her smile widening when he tilted his head in question.  She licked her lips and watched his eyes darken. _Gods, I want him_.

The tat guy got done and went over the aftercare, though he’d done Kara’s other tattoos, so she knew the drill.  She checked the tat out in the mirror - the guy had added a little embellishment to the wings that she really liked.  She put her skirt back on, paid, and pulled Lee out the back door into the parking lot.  As soon as they were out the door, she shoved him against the wall, kissing him hotly.  “Guess you know now that getting a tattoo wires me up, Lee, almost as much as flying.”  She flipped them around so he was grinding her into the wall.  “You need to frak me now.”

“Kara!  We’re in a parking lot.  Anybody could see us.”  He looked around carefully.  

“Don’t care, Lee.  You wanted the tat.  You wanted to come see me get it.  You get to suffer the consequences.”  She kissed him again, “Unless you want me to go home and take care of it without you?”

“Frak.”  He nipped at her chin.  “You can’t wait until we get back to your place?”

“Nope.  Not waiting.”  She wriggled against him.   _Watching got you hot, too, Lee.  You want this._  She reached between them and fumbled his zipper down.  

“Kara!  Slow down!” Lee protested.

“I don’t want slow, Lee.  I want you to frak me hard and fast, up against this wall.  I’m burning for you.”  She sucked in his bottom lip, then kissed him feverishly.  “I want you now.”

Lee’s fingers slid up her thighs, pushing her skirt aside. _Good thing she’s wearing one of those flirty skirts.  Even if someone catches us, they shouldn’t see anything_.  He shoved his hand in her panties, curling his middle finger in and up, rubbing circles on her clit with his thumb.

“Unh.  Lee, that’s good, but I want your cock.”  She pulled her fist tight around him, raising her left knee around his hip.  

He pulled his fingers out of her, adding his hand to hers around his dick.  “This?  This is what you want?”

“Yes, Lee.  Now, godsdammit!”

He teased the tip at her entrance, using his thumb to spread her wetness around.  “You’re sure you want it here, Kara?”  He nipped at her ear.  

“RFN, Lee!”

He pushed in, not exactly slow, but slower than she wanted, and she hissed, “Harder, Lee.  Please frak me harder.”

Lee gave in and set a punishing pace, and it was less than a minute before Kara was biting his ear, whimpering, squeezing around him so tight it was almost painful.  “Gods, that was good, Lee.  Just what I needed.”  Now that she had what she wanted, she was teasing and coaxing, “You gonna come for me?  What do you need?”

He leaned into her cheek, and she took the hint.  “Leee.  Is that what you need?  You need to hear me say your name?  Frak me, Lee.”  She breathed into his ear, moaned as she sucked at the pulse point at the hinge of his jaw.  “Come on, baby.  Come for me.”  She tangled her fingers in the hair at his nape.  “You listening, Lee?”  She kissed him, hot and wet, then went back to his ear.  “I love you, Lee.”

He closed his eyes and let go, his hips stuttering in uncontrolled jerks.  He collapsed into her, his face in her neck, panting, pulse pounding.  Gradually, he let go of her thigh so she could stand on both feet, and kissed his way to her mouth, where he teased her until she grabbed his head and held him still.  He smiled into the kiss, and hugged her tight.  

When they pulled apart, him tucking back into his pants, and her smoothing the skirt down her hips, he grinned at her wickedly and uttered, “Now, every time anyone touches your tattoo, you’re going to remember this and want me.”

Her eyes glazed over and she whimpered, but recovered quickly.  “Just wait until you get yours, Lee.”  She grabbed his hand and headed toward the car.  “Let’s go home.”


End file.
